Something I thought of
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: Me and my beta talked for a bit and we thought it would be a good idea to put up a little story collection of ideas for a story we wanted to do. so i did this. hurray. if a story idea is really liked and is something i also want to do, i just might start that story. Note, none of the chapters will be edited by my Beta so expect worse Grammar than normal.
1. Chapter 1

A Grimm life

Chapter 1 Strange new world

The sound of chattered echoed throughout a large ballroom. Within the room was a large assortment of colorful young men and woman. They all were moving towards the exit of the ballroom. Among the ground stood out one figure that just didn't look like he belonged. A young man with mess blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, awkwardly made his way through the crowd of people. This young man was dressed up in a black short sleeved hoodie with faded blue jeans and sneakers. Over top his clothing was a really shabby set of armor. All he had was a chest piece, elbow pads, shoulder guards and leather gloves with some metal wrist guards stuffed under them. On his hip was a simple long sword in a scabbard.

The way the young man walked was slow and, how he kept fidgeting with his armor and sword showed how nervous he was. This young man was one Jaune Arc. And at the moment he was on his way to initiation for Beacon academy. Beacon was an academy for training young men and woman into the worlds protectors. To turn them into Huntsman and Huntress'. Jaune just so happened to be one of the few people who desired to become a Huntsman. Sadly, he had a pretty big secret. This secret was that, unlike every other person around him, he wasn't actually trained and had faked his way into Beacon. So, while everyone else had a type of confidence in themselves Jaune didn't have that. At the moment he was stuck worried about whether he would survive initiation. While he was caught up in his worries he almost missed everyone around him moving to the side.

He shuffled to the side with others as a group of burly young men pushed their way through the crowd with a confident swagger. Jaune just stared in slight amazement at the guys as they moved on. 'Wow, I wish I had that kind of confidence.' He thought before taking a deep breath and pushed on through the crowd. At the moment he couldn't be lost in his worries. Everyone walked towards the cliff face on the far side of Beacon as it over looked the Emerald Forest. At the cliffs waited the two heads of Beacon Academy. One was a well-dressed on with silver hair. This was none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy one, Professor Ozpin.

Just to his left stood his vice headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. The two of them instructed Jaune and everyone else to take a place on a set of metal pads just before the edge. Jaune moved quickly and took his place right in front of the two teachers. He hadn't actually been planning on taking this spot, but when the others got filled he was left with it. He stood as his nervousness came back. He constantly glanced at the two teachers, as Glynda went on to explain how initiation was going to work. Jaune couldn't help being shocked and worried when he learned that partners would be decided by eye contact and whoever you would see would be your partner for the next 4 years. He couldn't help gulping when the headmaster warned them of the dangers and that they might die if they weren't careful.

Truthfully while that terrified Jaune, he was more worried on getting a partner. He glanced to his side to see a young girl with a long red hooded cloak. This young girl was one Ruby Rose and someone Jaune had friended the day prior. He thought of maybe trying to find her to be his partner, but her age kind of worried him. He knew she was only 15 years old and he didn't want to be the reason she got killed so young. He glanced down the line of other students and saw three more people he thought might make good partners. There was a fiery blonde, name Yang Xaio long who happened to be Ruby's older sister. Just past her was a beautiful white-haired girl Jaune felt like he could fall in love with. This girl was one Weiss Schnee, Jaune had to pleasure of sharing a few words with her before everyone came to the cliffs sadly their first meeting didn't go well.

Just past her was a beautiful red head he also met just earlier. This red head was named Pyrrha Nikos and she was supposedly some sort of Champion warrior. She was probably Jaune's only real chance at surviving initiation. From their first meeting he could tell she liked him. Well not like, liked but liked him. She even laughed at his cheesy lines. He nodded and took a deep breath. 'Right I will have to find Pyrrha. She will be the best person to be my partner.' He thought before looking back to Ozpin and Glynda as they finished talking about something or another. He winced when he realized he hadn't been listening. Ozpin went on to ask if people had questions and Jaune quickly raised his hand. The headmaster nodded at him.

"U-um, sir if we are to complete initiation in the forest bellow, how exactly will we get down there?" He asked stuttering at the start only for Ozpin to smile and take a sip from his cup of Coffee.

"Well like this?" Ozpin said simply before waving the vice headmistress to hit a button on her scroll that ended up making the sound of gears churning beneath Jaune. His eyes shot down to his feet instantly only for his body to get sent flying through the air. He had no time to think or scream as his body began to spin rapidly through the air. He felt his brains go to his feet and his stomach lurch into his throat. He felt like he was going to puke as his body tumbled through the air. He kept getting glimpses of the ground, then the sky and even a few other people flying with him. It had taken him a second to realize the headmaster had just thrown him off the cliffs, but once he realized that he couldn't help being impressed that this was the type of training Huntsman went through while also being enraged.

But he realized he had to do something so he desperately tried to right himself as he tumbled, and hold back the vomit that burned the back of his throat. Sadly, he couldn't do it fast enough because the moment he turned himself to face the ground, he saw the bed of trees little more than a few feet from him and closing fast. The brought his arms up shielding his face on instinct, before smashing through the trees. He wanted to scream in pain as branch's slashed into him cutting his arms, legs and chest to hell before his head cracked against the trunk of the tree. The sound was sickening and Jaune couldn't help feeling his body go numb as stars flashed before his eyes and he slammed into the ground. He hit so hard he spits up blood before realizing some of the blood was already falling from the branches he hit.

He thought of maybe laughing at how badly he was hurt but he couldn't. His lungs stung and he felt like he was drowning. He slowly forced himself to lift his head to look at his body only to see a large branch stabbed un through his stomach at an awkward angle. He knew that shouldn't be there but, there was little he could do, because when he tried to move his arms he realized his body wasn't responding. His head fell back onto the ground a second later as black tendril filled his vision. He slowly realized he was dying but the only thought that came to him was. He wished he had at least had a girlfriend before he died. Then everything turned black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune felt his eyes slowly open as a warmth filled his body. He wondered what was going on before memories of his fall flashed through his mind. He slowly realized he had died, but something was off. If he was died why was he alive? Okay that line of thought was stupid but he still thought that. He tried to open his eyes more but couldn't get past cracking them open before a muffled voice reached his ears.

"look, he is already trying to open his eyes! Isn't he adorable." The voice said before fading. Jaune couldn't help closing his eyes at how heavy they were. He felt tired with the simple action and couldn't help falling asleep. the next time he woke he could feel what had to be blankets around him as a soft warmth enveloped him. He tried to open his eyes again and this time another voice came.

"Look at him, give him another day and his eyes will finally be fully open and he can walk around on his own. Stubborn little guy, you just keep on fighting." The voice was muffled like the last but it was different. He wondered who the two-people talking where, but he had to guess they were a doctor and nurse. What other option was there. He could only guess that when he thought he was dying someone must have landed next to him and called for help. If he met that person he would have to thank them. That was if he ever could open his eyes and get out of hospital. Still like last time the action of trying to open his eyes drained him and he found himself falling asleep again. Finally, when he woke next he was able to fully open his eyes and took in the scenery around him.

To his surprise it was dark, so dark he had to guess he had woken at night. Sadly, as his eyes slowly adapted to the darkness he came to see something strange. He looked around to see he wasn't in a hospital. Instead he found himself in what looked like a cave. He stared for a second before panning over the scene noticing that beside him was what looked like a large soft black fur covered bed. Only he never knew of beds that had white wood around them and looked like they were breathing. He slowly looked down to his right to see that he wasn't on a bed. Instead he saw what had to be the largest Beowulf he had ever seen. The things head looked to be 3 times his size. He had to hold his breath to keep from screaming in fear. Luckily for him the beast was asleep. He slowly looked around and noticed all the black fur around was in fact a pack of other Beowulf's.

These ones all looked to be around his size and that just terrified him. Each one would be able to rip him to shreds. He had to bite back screaming when he felt the one to his left move in its sleep. He slowly moved to get away only to feel his arms and legs fall from under him as he fell into the ground. He smacked his face into the ground with a thud that softly echoed through the dead silent cave. He lifted his head to make sure the sound didn't wake any of the Grimm and to his relief it didn't. He wanted to know why his arms and legs gave out like they had by the could guess it was because of how long he was unconscious. He wondered just why the pack around him didn't kill him when they found him but he wouldn't kiss a gift horse in the mouth. Right now, he was alive after his fall and he could escape from this pack of Grimm. He only had one chance and he had to make it count.

He slowly forced himself to stand and made his way out of the cave. It was harder to walk than he had thought it was going to be. He wondered why he felt like he should be crawling on all fours but he didn't care. Right now, he had to move and he was. Though the more he moved the more he felt like something was off. It was the same thought he had when he saw the horde. Why didn't the Grimm kill him? Everything he has ever been told about the Grimm was that they always killed people. No matter what. So why the pack in the cave didn't kill him was beyond him. But the second thing that was bothering him was the fact whenever he saw his hand wave past his face to stop him from falling, was why he kept seeing a clawed paw. He had to be hallucinating or maybe his vision was still messed up.

He had to guess it was the former but still it was odd. He tried shaking the thoughts but when he finally got to the opening of the cave and came upon the sight of what had to of been a destroyed city did the thoughts truly vanish. What replaced them was unending horror. He looked around at broken and destroyed builds unable to understand what was going on. The shattered moon's light shone down from above lighting up the skeletons of what was once buildings. His breath picked up and he felt like he might hyperventilate. He finally felt his legs give out as his fear over took him and he fell to his hands and knees into a puddle. Only when he did, he didn't see his face reflected in the puddle. Instead he was the sight of a Beowulf.

He finally couldn't hold back his scream as he threw himself back turning around expecting to see a Beowulf hovering over him only for them to be nothing. He slowly brought his hands up to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things only to realize his hands, weren't hands. They were definitely clawed paws. He spun his paws around looking at the sharp bone claws and black fur that was there shocked by what he saw. He wanted to freak out, but he couldn't. He slowly turned back to the puddle before him and gulped. He slowly moved himself over the puddle again and just like before, instead of seeing his normal blonde hair and blue eyes he saw a Beowulf. He didn't scream this time, but instead found himself shocked and surprised. He slowly raised his hand, no his paw and saw the Beowulf reflection do the same.

Slowly everything began to click into place. Why the pack hadn't killed him and why he knew he died when he fell into the Emerald forest. He had to connect the dots but when he did the only insane conclusion he could come up with was that, he was kidnapped by Aliens and turned into a Beowulf!

…

Okay, that wasn't right, he scrapped that idea and tried to figure out what really happened. He knew he died, he also knew that he was now a Beowulf. These two things were very important. The second answer to the situation, was that when he died, he ended up being reborn. But instead of being reborn as a person he ended up being reborn as a Beowulf. Still crazy, but a little more reasonable. Well as reasonable as the crazy situation could be that is. He just turned back to look at his knew Beowulf appearance. Really it wasn't anything special. He looked like every other Beowulf in existence. Wolf face, black fur, badass white skull mask with a few red markings. He began to turn and spin surprised at how far back he could look with his new body. He really felt like an animal. He even was able to scrunch his body forward and bring it toward his butt. He was just like a dog and Beowulf. He messed around a bit more looking at his reflection even lifting his new Grimm arms to flex. To his surprise and slight annoyance, he had more muscle than he did, back when he was human.

Truth be told he didn't think he would be able to flex but considering how Beowulf's did have arms like a human, so he shouldn't have been so surprised. He went on to look at his reflection for a few more minutes before a woman's voice rang out from behind him.

"Little one! Where did you go!?" The voice reminded Jaune of his mother and how she would react in horror when she lost sight of him in the town market. The moment Jaune thought that he realized a terrible truth. If his thought of him dying and being reborn as a Grimm was true. Then that meant he, had died and left his mother and sisters all alone. Well his father was with them but he ended up dying, and they probably didn't even know. That made his heart hurt. He wanted to cry at this realization. But before he even could the woman's voice came right behind Jaune as he spun to see who it was. "Little one! There you are!"

To his horror and amazement, it was the giant Beowulf Jaune saw when he first woke up. He was horrified because the giant Beast was right in front of him, its size easily dwarfing his own. But the thing that amazed his was that this beast was talking. Everything Jaune knew about Grimm was shattered in this one moment. The belief that Grimm were mindless beasts, and had no emotion other than an unending hatred for Humans. That all went out the window as Jaune saw the giant Beowulf leap towards him and pick him up in its giant arms and cradled him against its chest.

"Little one, how could you just run off like that! You worried Mama! I am glad you can walk so far already, but you shouldn't have left the den. You never know if you will meet a bad Ursa or mean Creep who would want nothing more than to step on you!" The Beowulf calling itself Mama said as it poked Jaune in the nose. "You are still young, you can't leave the den just yet. You have only just gotten your eyes open, and begun to walk. Give it another week when you are half Mama's size, before you decide to step out of the den. And only with your brothers and sisters."

Mama said scolding Jaune as he slowly realized what was going on. While he had been worrying about his human family, he totally forgot to even consider the chance that he was now a part of a Grimm family. He still couldn't hold back his emotions over his original family but at the moment he had to hide it in front of this Mama. She just pushed him onto her back and made her way back into the cave. He had a lot of questions but he doubted he could talk at the moment. He was just going to have to wait that one-week Mama was talking about. He was also going to have to figure out just who in that large pack of Grimm was his sisters and brothers. From what he saw and what he realized right now, was he was little more than a puppy. That meant he was tiny, not that his Mama was big like he had originally thought.

Yeah, he had a lot to think about.

End

 **AN/ so this is just something I couldn't help myself from writing. I have been wanting to do a story like this forever now and only finally got the chance to do it. I do hope you people enjoy. Also, a quick disclaimer. This story will not be a** **Re:monster** **crossover like story. Yes, the reincarnation is something I got from** **Re:monster** **but that's it. There will not be the power to learn powers by eating other creatures. If I wanted to use that power I would do a different story. Either way disclaimer over.**

 **Do leave a review and tell me what** **you** **happy little reader peoples brains think of this chapter and story idea.**

 **Follow and Fav if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Partners

Chapter 1

The sun set over the horizon painting the sky a deep orange. The warm light shown through the window to an attic in a large house in the woods. Within the attic was an assortment of boxes, shelves, and books. Everything inside the attic looked to have a small film of dust over it. While the attic was full of old things, one thing stood out as a silhouette moved from the darkest part of the attic where the setting sun's light didn't reach. The silhouette moved only to hit one of the shelves causing several boxes to fall and dust to explode out into the air. The silhouette began coughing and hacking as it stumbled into the light revealing a young boy around the age of 16. The young boy had messy blonde hair, dressed in a short sleeved black hoodie with a grey bunny logo on the chest. The boy coughed and hacked before trying to dust himself off only to cough more. He stopped his moving for a second as the dust settled around him and the air cleared a little.

This young boy, was one Jaune Arc. And at the moment he was trying to clean up the attic to find a old book for his father. 'Great, now I have to clean this mess up. I hate when dad gives me chores.' He thought only to turn and look out the single window of the attic. He saw the setting sun just peeking over the mountains in the distance, little more than a sliver. He turned to reach for the light switch only to stop when the sunlight glinted off something. He looked to where the light reflected to see what turned out to be a sword. The sun was reflecting off part of the blade, which was pulled slightly out of its white and gold sheath. The sword had a blue leather wrapped grip with a gold cross guard and pommel. Jaune recognized the sword.

His father had talked about it when he told stories about his grandfather. He slowly knelt and picked up the weapon. 'So, this was my grandfather's partner.' He thought remembering what his father and his partner Song told him about his grandfather's weapon. He told him about how strong his grandfather was, while also telling him just how strong his partner was. If he remembered correctly the weapon's name was Crocea Mors and the sheath doubled as a shield. That meant that Crocea Mors was a pair, meaning his grandfather had two partners. The sword Crocea and the shield Mors. Or was it the other way around, Jaune didn't know. But just holding the weapons in his hand was awesome. He smiled slowly running his hand over the sheath.

"So, you were gramps partners. Shame, I wish I could have had a partner as cool as you." Jaune said slowly clicking the sword back into the sheath only for a soft chuckle to come from behind him.

"Really, you would let us be your partner." A female voice came from behind him as Jaune spun around to see two young women. One was an older girl, she looked to around 19 or 20. This girl had long white hair parted over her left eye and tied up into a braid. Her eyes were a bright while she had a lovely face, with a few light scars, one under her right eye and two more just at the left corner of her lips. She was dressed in a white form fitting long sleeved top with gold trim around the collar and ends of the sleeves. She even had on a pair of golden jeans. Over top of her clothes she had on a set of light armor, a simple leather breast piece with a single white pauldron on her right shoulder leading down to a white bracer and elbow guard with a pair of leather gloves. On her legs she had some white metal shin guards that reached down covering her shoes as well. Something that stood out was the small heater shield she had strapped to her right arm, seemingly connected to her bracer.

The shield was small no bigger than her forearm. On the small shield stood a symbol Jaune knew well. A double golden arc, standing as the Arc family crest. Jaune stared at the small shield in shock before looking up to the woman who just smiled and waved. He looked past her at the second girl. This one was younger than the first, by maybe 2 or 3 years. She looked to be 17 or 16, with short white hair with two golden streaks side by side in her bangs which fell into her face. Her bangs framed her face nicely even with the two long bangs that fell over the bridge of her nose slightly hiding a scar. Her eyes were a deep blue which had a bright almost glowing look to them. She was dressed in a silver waist length coat which was open at the bottom but buttoned up at the top as well as the collar being buttoned close. She also had a formfitting white shirt underneath. She also had on a blue combat skirt with a pair of knee high boots. Over to of her clothes she had on light armor, with a full white chest piece covering her torso and wrapping around to her back. She had two white bracers with golden trim around them.

Her boots had some shin guards which reached up into flexing knew guards. Around the girl's waist was a single lopsided belt with a simple arming sword hanging from it on her left. The sword looked just like the one Jaune was holding which was odd.

"Um, who are you two?" he asked only for the older girl to chuckle before pointing down at the weapon in Jaune's hand.

"We are the Partner's you have in your hand silly. I am Mors, or as my last wielder called me Mars." She said before reaching behind her and patting the younger girl on the head. "This is Crocea, but she prefers to go by Cea. Now I will ask you again, you would let us be your partner's."

Jaune stared at Mars in absolute shock before he began to sputter trying to talk as he looked at the weapon's then the girls again. After a few seconds of this he regained his composure and shot to his feet.

"Y-y-you two can't be C-Crocea Mors! W-when a Partner loses its wielder, the Partner disappears. A Partner can't manifest unless someone forges their own weapon. How could I become your wielder if I didn't forge you?" Jaune stuttered out pointing at the girls only for Mars to smile at him sadly.

"You are right, but the thing is Cea and I aren't your normal Partner's. You see we are one of the first Partner's ever made, because of that we are kind of special. So long as someone takes up our cores, we can manifest in human form." She paused to reach for the weapon's in Jaune's hand slowly running her hand along the grip of the sword. "That means if Cea and I don't have a wielder, we will have ended up being alone in darkness for a long time. So, I will ask you again. Will you let us be your partners?"

Jaune was taken aback by the sad smile on Mars' face as well as the sad look on Cea's. The two looked like they were ready for him to say no. They looked like they were ready to go back to the darkness. Jaune was lost for words, only for the last light of the setting sun behind the girls to vanish leaving the three of them in darkness. Jaune could hear his own breath speed up when he felt Mars grab his arm. He could tell from her reaction that she didn't want to go back to the dark. Her hand was shaking, almost like she thought she would vanish any minute. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even think of something to say. He did his best, to calm down as he thought of the predicament. He knew that he had to say something, but he didn't know what. 'How could I refuse; Mars' hands are shaking. She really doesn't want to be left alone. It has to be the same for Cea.'

He thought as he felt Mars' grip loosen some. He took a deep breath calming himself before reaching behind him grabbing the light switch and pulled it turning the light on. Mars and Cea both looked to him when the attic light up, the surprise evident on their faces as he smiled at them.

"Sure… I will be your wielder. If you are alright with some untrained kid." He said, remembering a small wish he had when he was younger. He remembered wanting to be a Huntsman like his father, he remembered wanting to have a super cool Partner. He smiled at Cea and Mars before holding up Crocea Mors, their core and presented it to them. "I hope we get along."

Mars smiled alongside Cea, the two both reaching out resting a hand onto the weapon.

"I do to." Mars said kindly before giving Cea a big hug laughing happily. "We did it Cea! We finally got ourselves a new wielder!"

The two just cheered spinning in place before stopping and giving wide smiles to Jaune again. He just shook his head at their enthusiasm before he remembered something important.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself." The two girls paused at his words before nodding at him, eagerly waiting to hear his name. "I am Jaune Arc. Again, I hope we get along."

When he gave his name both girls eyes widened in surprise before Mars gave him a soft smile as she reached a hand out brushing her fingers along his face. He blushed at the contact only getting a chuckle out of her.

"Arc, huh. I should have known." She said before her and Cea took a step back from him and bowed. "Well then Jaune Arc, as your new Partner's we shall do everything in our power to help you."

Jaune wasn't to sure what to make of their reaction but smiled at them. He thanked them before remembering what he came up into the attic to do. He asked them to wait for him to finish cleaning before he would go down stares and explain things to his father. Something that kind of worried him. There was a reason why he never fulfilled that dream of his to become a Huntsman. But that would be something he would deal with when he went to talk with his father. He brushed the thoughts to the side and choice to try and talk with Cea and Mars. He specifically asked why Cea didn't talk. Turns out, she just didn't like talking. He tried asking Mars and her about what it was like to be Partners and what they really were.

Mars explained to him as best she could, just what Partners were so he had a better understanding of their situation.

"I guess I should start with why Partner's exist, or at least a quick summary. Seeing you already know about Huntsman and Grimm, you might not know that at one point the Grimm somehow got stronger. Because of this Huntsman began to have trouble fighting them. The 4 kingdoms banded together to try and think of a way to fight back against these new Grimm. They ended up coming up with the idea of Partner's. Originally, we were called Living weapon's but after Partner's began to become more common Huntsman and Huntress' decided to call us Partners. From then on the name stuck. Now I guess I should explain just what Partners are…" Mars paused before she cupped her chin in thought.

"Well to tell the truth, Partner's are little more than mental constructs." Mars said as she moved a box from behind one of the book shelves, to sit on. "See, we Partner's can only come into existence when a person forges a weapon. But that is a bit of an over simplification. You can't simply make a weapon and expect a Partner to take form. For a Partner to take form, the wielder or Creator must put their very soul into the creation of their Partner's core."

Jaune paused as he set down an old box he was looking in.

"Wait, soul? How can someone put their soul into something? Is it like, I gave it my all?" He asked only for Mars to shrug at him.

"No clue, I never considered how you human's make cores. The only thing I cared about was keeping my wielder alive, so the finer details about my creation weren't important." Mars said getting a nod from Jaune as he pulled a book from the box in front of him and smiled.

"Well, your explanation kind of confused me more but I think I have a better idea of how making Cores work and what Partner's are." He said smiling at Mars and Cea. "If what you are saying is true, about the wielder's soul being used to create a Partner's core, then that means you are a part of your wielder. You are their power, their will to fight back against the Grimm. if you ask me that is pretty cool."

Mars looked taken back by his words before smiling at him.

"I see, when you put it like that I can't really disagree." She said while Cea nodded in agreement behind her.

"Glad to hear, well I finished what I came up here to do. We should head down stairs, I need to explain things to my father." He said as both girls nodded at him. As Jaune led the girls out of the attic he couldn't help worrying about what his father was going to say. He just hoped his father would be cool headed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down between Cea and Mars as his father stood before him tapping his foot. Jaune's father was a tall man in his mid to late 40's. He had long messy blonde hair tied back into a low hanging pony tail. He was dressed in a thick wool button up shirt over a short sleeved black shirt, with a pair of heavy black cargo pants on. Over top of this he had some light leather armor, with two bracers on both his arms with a pair of black gloves with a metal plate on the back of them. Over his chest was a belt over his left shoulder with a single leather pad over his heart as a second strap went under his arm. Around his waist was a set of 2 belts crisscrossing around connected to a pair of leather tassets, with three pouches each on them.

Jaune's father took a deep breath before reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So, after I asked you to go into the attic and find a book for me; you instead found Crocea Mors, my fathers Partners…" Jaune's father paused as he rubbed his face down his face. "Partner's who turn out to still be around. Partner's…your Partner's, who are going to help you become a Huntsman."

Jaune nodded at his father's words before he heard a chuckle from behind him. He passed a glance over his shoulder to look at his father's Partner Song. Song was a rough, but handsome man with short silver hair and striking gold eyes. He was dressed in a form fitting black shirt with some detailed spiral design running around his bicep's and along the trim of his shirt. He also had on a pair of black jeans with some gold trim around the end of his pant legs. Hanging from his waist was a long foot and a half long golden rod.

"Man, to find a Partner that can move from one wielder to another. The weirdest things always happen to you, don't they kid." Song said walk around the couch before Jaune and the girls. He looked over Cea and Mars before his hand shot down to the metal rod on his hip and it extended out from 1 ½ foot long to a full 7 feet in a single action. The rod now turned staff came forward so flash all Jaune saw was a streak of gold before the sound of metal hitting metal rang out. He stared in shock to see the spear just a few inches above his head while Mars had her left arm reaching out before him, her small shield up holding the spear back while Cea had her sword draw aimed right at Song who just stood smiling at the two girls.

"You, picked up an interesting pair Jaune." Song said before turning back to Jaune's father as he shrunk his spear back to its storage form. "Well, I see nothing wrong with leaving Jaune in the girl's hands. If anything, Jeremiah this a good experience for him."

He said reaching out to Jeremiah before clapping him on the shoulder whispering something into his ear that made his brows crease before he sighed.

"If you say so." Song nodded happily before walking behind his partner giving Jaune a small thumb up. Jeremiah stepped forward and pointing at Cea and Mars. "I will give you 2, 1 year to teach Jaune how to fight. In that time, you need to get him into shape to at least hold his own against a Huntsman in training. I will test him at the end of the year, if he doesn't meet this requirement you two will give up on him being your wielder. Sound like a deal?"

Jaune was shocked by his father's word, while Mars and Cea just nodded in understanding before Mars smiled.

"You have our word. Within the year Jaune will be more than strong enough to beat a Huntsman or Huntress in training." Cea nodded vigorously in agreement with Mars only for Jeremiah to huff giving them a unimpressed look before turning to Jaune.

"You best not disappoint." Jaune flinched at his father's words shrinking into his seat a little only for Cea to clap him on the shoulder reassuringly. He looked to her only for her to smile kindly at him. The smile made him feel better and he took a deep breath before locking eyes with his father.

"I won't." He said catching the corners of his father's lips curl ever so slightly before he turned away with a wave. Jaune couldn't help letting out a released breath before Mars stepped up before him.

"Well Jaune, we have a year to make you good enough to be a Huntsman. I hope you are ready." She said kindly as he nodded. He wasn't to sure what awaited him, but he wasn't going to sit back and miss this opportunity. He was going to become a Huntsman.

End

 **An/ so another story idea I had. This is something I thought about for the past year. I saw super cool art of the RWBY cast's weapons being turned into humans and I got the idea of turning that into a story. I had thought about what I would call the living weapon's but I couldn't figure it out for the longest time before I thought of the simplest and maybe stupidest thing to call them. Partner's. Odd I know but I liked it. Basically the idea for the story was that one day Grimm just got stronger for no reason and the Huntsman and Huntress' of old couldn't keep up with the Grimm. So the Kingdom's came up with the idea of living weapons which would be weapon's that when forged had aura fused into them. (This idea came about when we learned Penny was a robot with Aura) The living weapons would basically be like a second semblance for Hunters allowing for them to have a weapon and the weapon's soul to fight along side them. The Partner's are basically super human or Zanpacto(I spelled it wrong didn't I) from Bleach, if you know what Bleach is. Note I only use Zanpacto as an example, the Partner's have no relation to them at all. The first chapter here was only meant to start thing, explanations would come about in later chapters if I ever got to them. My Beta also didn't look at this so bad Grammar away!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people's brains think of the chapter and story idea. If people really like it I might make it into a full story. Maybe, I need to figure out things for this.**

 **Follow and Fav if you wish.**


End file.
